


caramel love 08

by Reveisu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveisu/pseuds/Reveisu
Relationships: 刘扬扬/肖俊
Kudos: 12





	caramel love 08

刘扬扬站在肖俊家门口，没有犹豫地敲下去。门被打开了，肖俊穿着宽松白色T恤和短裤，屋子里只开了壁灯，暗淡的光让他整个人显得很没精神，愣在原地不知如何是好，空气仿佛变得很黏稠，黏住了时间让它停在这里。

“我可以进去吗？” 刘扬扬先说话了，肖俊后退了一步示意他进来。关上门，肖俊闻到了酒味 “你喝酒了？” “嗯”，再看到他手上的车钥匙，“喝酒了还开车，你找死吗？！” 肖俊有些生气，好看的凤眸瞪着他。

“你会在乎吗？” 刘扬扬注视着他的眼睛，肖俊别过脸不看他。

其实他这几天也不好过，以为看不见刘扬扬就会理清思路，却悲哀地发现自己竟然在想他。虽然那人平时喜欢捉弄自己，但对自己也是真的好，回想这段日子，和他在一起时感觉还挺好的。只是，我会喜欢男人吗？这种事会发生在我身上吗？主观地排除掉这种可能性，肖俊得出的结论是，自己只把他当弟弟，当朋友。

可没想到刘扬扬今晚会找来，看到他的那一刻，刚理清的思绪又乱成一团。就像此刻，肖俊不知道该怎么回答，即使他心里已经有了答案。

或许是酒精的作用，刘扬扬感觉特别伤心，他慢慢把头靠在肖俊肩上“肖俊，我好想你啊”。肖俊看不见刘扬扬的表情，但他知道小孩此刻一定很难过，因为自己。想到这里，肖俊抬起手轻轻抚摸他的头。刘扬扬僵住，抬起头来看着肖俊，那双眼睛太多情，他感觉自己的心脏快要爆炸了，再也忍不了了，只想吻住他的唇。

肖俊顿时大脑一片空白，竟忘记推开他。只是唇与唇的短暂触碰，刘扬扬突然问“肖俊，你有想我吗？”，不给肖俊说话的机会，又将嘴唇贴上去，吸吮了几下又松开，接着问“肖俊，你喜欢我吗？”，肖俊刚想说话，就又被刘扬扬堵住嘴巴，舌头灵巧地钻进口腔，勾着对方的纠缠在一起。

要说刘扬扬这小孩也真是够纠结的，总是情不自禁地想问，却又怕肖俊说出答案，说出那些让他痛苦的话。

身体慢慢变得燥热，原本放在肖俊腰上的手，开始到处游走，伸进T恤抚摸着他光滑的后背，沿着脊柱上下摩擦。肖俊想要推开他，却被刘扬扬抓住手腕，抵在门板上。刘扬扬的身体贴他特别近，他隐约感受到下半身有什么凸起来了。就在肖俊感觉快要窒息的时候，刘扬扬放开了他，他贪婪地大口呼吸着，刘扬扬沙哑且充满情欲的嗓音在他耳边响起“肖俊，我想要你”

肖俊脑袋里轰隆一下，他本能地拒绝刘扬扬“不，不行”  
“为什么？”  
“我们都是男人”  
“男人和男人也可以做啊”  
“因为……” 因为我不喜欢你，可是肖俊说不出口，真的不喜欢吗？

就在肖俊犹豫的时候，刘扬扬解开他的裤子，握住他的分身，缓缓撸动。“别这样” 肖俊想把刘扬扬的手推开，“肖俊” 刘扬扬一喝酒就会撒娇，表情像一只可怜的小狗，肖俊看他这样又不忍心。感觉到肖俊不再抗拒，刘扬扬跪了下去，没有犹豫地含住了他的分身。

肖俊倒吸一口凉气，身体颤抖了一下，这感觉太奇妙了，感受着刘扬扬口中的温热，竟不想把他推开。刘扬扬照着视频里面教的，把肖俊的分身一直舔到根部，又含在口中不停吞吐，不时抬头看肖俊的反应，刘扬扬对自己的技术很满意。肖俊此刻背靠着门板，手搭在刘扬扬肩上，闭着眼睛仰头喘息。

“舒服吗？”，“嗯……”肖俊此刻无暇顾及其他。感觉口中的分身越来越大，刘扬扬站起来，改用手为他服务。“嗯啊……”没几分钟，肖俊发泄出来，刘扬扬把手中的精液抹到穴口，并试着伸进一根手指。异物侵入的感觉让肖俊从高潮的余韵中瞬间清醒，一下腿软没站稳，差点跪在地上，刘扬扬把他捞起来抱到床上。

刚想继续，肖俊就拦住他 “等等”，此时的肖俊脸色微红，眼神也多了些娇媚，他捧着刘扬扬脸，说 “刘扬扬，你看着我，你现在是清醒的吗？”，刘扬扬认真地看着他 “我没喝多”  
“我不想以不清不楚的关系和你做”，刘扬扬没明白他想说什么 “所以呢？”  
“所以你听好了，我会在乎，我很想你，我喜欢你”，刘扬扬愣了一下，肖俊这是，在回应？  
肖俊眨了眨眼睛“你可以不可以轻点，我怕”，刘扬扬吻着他的唇 “放心，我会温柔的，不让你疼”

事实证明，男人都是骗子。虽然刘扬扬是个天才，但仅凭视频学习，没有实战经验还是不行。而且做扩张时，肖俊的喘息声就在耳边，刘扬扬下身胀的难受，急着想进入，未经开发的蜜穴第一次被闯入，疼痛是无可避免的。

“啊……刘扬扬你这个骗子……太痛了……你出去” 肖俊痛的五官皱在一起，刘扬扬看着心疼却又没办法。他也是第一次，被他夹得太紧了进退两难也很难受。吻掉肖俊眼角的泪珠“宝贝不哭，一会儿就好了，再放松些，乖” 刘扬扬的话仿佛有某种魔力，肖俊慢慢放松下来，适应了一会儿，刘扬扬慢慢动起来。

“嗯……你这么熟练…肯定经验丰富”  
“我也是第一次”  
“我才不信，国外那么开放，说，你都和多少人做过” 肖俊勾住刘扬扬的脖子，佯装生气瞪着他。“我只和你做过，而且，也只和你做” 看着肖俊吃醋的样子，刘扬扬觉得可爱，不觉勾起嘴角。

缓慢的抽插对刘扬扬来说太折磨了，他开始加快速度，把肖俊的腿架在肩膀上，方便更深的进入。“啊…你慢点…不…我不行了”，抽插了几十下，刘扬扬退出来把肖俊翻了个身，让他背对着自己趴在床上，被操弄过的小穴变得很湿润，刘扬扬扶着他的腰重新进入。

肖俊蜜一般的嗓音，叫起来也特别好听“哈…太快了……啊…”  
“宝贝，我觉得你娇喘比你唱歌好听”  
“滚蛋……啊……你不要得寸进尺”  
“呵，竟然说这种话，也不看看是谁在下面”说着，刘扬扬放慢了速度，每一下都顶到最深处，折磨着肖俊，滑过某一点时，肖俊浑身抖了一下。  
“是这里吗？” 刘扬扬对着那点狠狠顶了好几下  
“求你了…啊…可以了吧” 肖俊带着哭腔哀求他  
“宝贝，男人太快会被人瞧不起的”  
“哼……你这都多长时间了啊”

刘扬扬念在他是第一次也就不再折磨他，加快运动速度，没一会儿就射在了肖俊里面。他趴在肖俊背上，亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，后颈，耳垂，在他耳边温柔地说 “肖俊，我好喜欢你”

“嗯”肖俊已经累到不想说话，刘扬扬抱他去浴室清洗，又找了新床单换上，躺下来后一直看着他。“你干嘛” 肖俊打了个哈欠。刘扬扬也不回答，就只是傻笑 “我们这就是在一起了吧？”  
肖俊怜爱地摸了摸他的脸 “小傻瓜”， 凑过去亲了他一下， “我们在一起了，刘扬扬现在是肖俊的男朋友”，刘扬扬把头靠在肖俊肩窝蹭了蹭，像是有些害羞的样子 “肖俊，我喜欢你，真的好喜欢你”

“我知道，你都说了好几遍了”  
“我不管，以后我每天都要说，说好多遍”  
“好，我也喜欢你，那现在可以睡觉了吧” 肖俊是真的累了  
“睡吧，宝贝晚安”  
“晚安”


End file.
